Thirteen Years
by Trixie'sBestFriend
Summary: A terrible accident occured and Vicky's in the hospital not knowing if she would live or die. Without Vicky, Timmy needs a new babysitter...a very unexpected new babysitter. The first chapter is short, but the rest are longer.
1. The Accident

Thirteen Years

Disclaimer: I don't own FOP so don't even ask

Chapter one: The Accident

_**chapterstartchapterstartchapterstart**_

**Vicky's POV**

I sat in the car and waited, my arms folded over my chest, my expression moody. It wasn't fair that Tootie was allowed to go buy something or other to make Timmy like her, while I sat in the car, not allowed to buy a single knife.

"What's wrong Vicky?" A screechy little voice broke into my thoughts.

"Nothing." I grumbled.

Ever since Megan's (the strict, mean, do-not-listen-to-people-younger-than-you old lady in our basment) been living in the basement, no one was afraid of me anymore.

_Well at least I still have Timmy_, I thought with an evil smile, _being the queen of meanness is fun_.

"Daddy watch out!" Tootie suddenly screamed.

Just then there was a jerking feeling as we collided with another car. I felt as though my body was being turned inside out. I screamed, but I couldn't hear anything. Everything became darker. Through the dim light, I could see the man in the car who hit us. He was drinking. Just then, all was black.

_**c**__**hapterstartchapterstartchapterstart**_

Pretty nice cliffhanger, eh? Sorry the chapter's so short, the next will be waaaaaaay longer, I promise. Well, RxR, you know you want to.


	2. Very Bad News

Thirteen Years

Disclaimer: My name is not Butch Hartmen, so therefore, I do not own FOP I do own the Grim Reaper's helper however(because it's me).

Athour's Note: In con-something to the name, this is not, I repeat NOT a horror story. Just to let you know.

Chapter Two: Very Bad News

_**chapterstartchapterstartchapterstart**_

**Still Vicky's POV**

I awoke to the sound of sobbing. Looking around, I saw that I was wearing a white dress and I had tubes coming in and out of my body. My mother, my father, and Tootie were sitting on the bed I was laying on. My mother and father were both crying, and Tootie's glasses were fogged, so I guessed she was crying too. 

"Wh-what's going on?" I asked, pain shooting through my body as I struggled to sit up.

"VICKY!" My mom screamed, throwing her amrs around me.

Dad and Tootie both whipped around, screaming just like my mother had done.

"You guys stop, you're crushing my lungs." I choked.

My family backed off. I wondered why we were in here for a moment until I remembered the accident. Tears formed in my eyes as I realized that if I die, the last image in my head will be a drunken idiot with a beer bottle in his hand.

"We'll come to your funeral Vicky." I heard my mom saying before I fell asleep again.

**End POV**

**AT TIMMY'S HOUSE**

"Timmy! The hospital guy called. Vicky can't babysit you for very tragic reasons." Mrs. Turner sighed dramatically.

"Yeah!" Mr. Turner called out. "I didn't know you can go to the hospital for wetting yourself."

"No honey, she was _in_ an accident, she didn't _have_ an accident." Mom sighed.

Timmy raced down the stairs, shrieking happily. In his hand were two balloons, a green one and a pink one. They seemed to have faces. The green one was grinning happily, the pink one looked concerned.

"NO VICKYYYYYYY!" Timmy screeched, while somewhere in the background "It's A Vicky-Free Summer" played.

"Now honey, we haven't been able to find a babysitter for you-" Dad started.

"Maybe because you were reading the newspaper and flyers upside down!" Mom interrupted.

"-Err, right. Now since we don't have a babysitter, we have no choice but to take you to Hawaii tomorrow-"

"YES! WHOOO HOOO! OH YEAH!" Timmy shrieked.

"- For now, go to your room."

Timmy raced up the stairs, nearly tripping over the his bed. He flopped down on it and shrieked loudly.

"Poor Timmy. He must be so devestated." Mom sighed from downstairs.

Timmy giggled for a moment, then jumped up and faced Cosmo and Wanda. Cosmo was grinning widely, Wanda looked very worried.

"I wish my bags were packed!" Timmy cried gleefully.

Cosmo and Wanda raised their wands. Instead of hearing a POOF, he heard...nothing?

"Hey, what gives?" Timmy angrily demanded.

That's when he noticed a suitcase lying on the floor, filled with un-organised winter clothes. Apparently, only Cosmo had granted it, resulting in a much quieter **POOF**, and a much messier (excuse my bad grammar) suicase.

"Wanda?" Timmy asked softly. "What's wrong?"

"Two things." Wanda answered grimly. "1) I hope Vicky's alright. I mean, what if she...you know, dies?"

"Oh who cares about her. If she dies, she deserves it. In fact, I hope she does die!" Timmy snorted.

"And 2)" Wanda said loudly. "If Vicky does die, she won't be around to torture you. Which means...**WE'LL GO AWAY FOREVER**!"

"WHAT!" Timmy cried. "I wish Vicky was okay!"

"Timmy we can't do that." Wanda sighed. "When people die, they die for a reason and we can't interupt that reason. If you really wanted to make that wish...we could take you to Limbo(or whatever that place is called)to see the Grim Reaper. But I doubt you'd get very far before he ripped off your head, called it an accident, and hung your head up in his dead people wall."

Timmy smiled evilly. "The Grim Reaper, eh?"

"I like cheese too!" Cosmo blurted out happily, still unaware of what was happening.

"I wish we were at Limbo!" Timmy cried out triumphantly.

With a wand wave, Timmy, Cosmo, and Wanda were standing in one of the most feared places on...oh god where is Limbo anyways? It's not on Earth, that's for sure. Oh well. And standing in front of them is the most feared creature on...oh they're in Limbo with the Grim Reaper, okay! Happy now!

"I hear dead people!" Cosmo screamed, hiding behind Wanda.

"No, you idiot, that's the author freaking out." Wanda glares at Trixie'sBestFriend.

"Okay, can we just get back to the story and keep Trixie'sBestFriend out of this!" Timmy demanded.

"Yeah that's a good idea." The Grim Reaper suggested.

"Hey! You said if I stayed down here and helped you, you would make _me_ the Grim Reaper!" T'sBF complaines, before stalking off to make some tea.

"Okay, you three! What are you here for!" The Grim Reaper demanded.

"We're here to wish that evil babysitter Vicky-"a dead bird woke up and fluttered away(remember this is Limbo, evil is good here)-"what'sherlastname was okay!" Timmy declared.

"Trixie'sBestFriend, we need you!" The Grim Reaper called.

T'sBF appeared. "I told you to call me Amanda(my middle name)!"

"Okay, _Amanda_, please tell these people how it works while you show them to the...er, couch." The Grim Reaper smirked.

Amanda(I'll refer to myself in 3rd person) led them away from the Grim Reaper and closer to what looked like a a bubbling pit of lava(or is it boiling blood?) diguised as a couch.

"Rule number one,-" Amanda started to say.

"We don't want rules, we want Vicky to be cured!" Timmy cried.

Amanda stopped in her tracks.

"Tell you what." She said. "If you bust me outta here, I'll cure Vicky. Now leave! Call your fairies and leave."

She gave them one last (grim) smile and went back to the Grim Reaper(obviously waiting for some other sucker to wish themselves down there), before Timmy had the chance to ask her about the deal...and the fact that she knew about fairies.

"I wish we were back in my house!" Timmy cried.

The pink and green birds beside Timmy raised their wands and poofed themselves home.

"Do you think that Amanda girl will help us?" Cosmo asked.

Wanda looked at Cosmo with wide eyes, as though she couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Cosmo, are you insane! We can't go back there! We almost got roasted...and besides, she might-" She broke off with a nervous glance at Timmy, who was sound asleep(it _was_ late at night).

**THE NEXT MORNING**

"Timmy, wake up! It's time to go to Hawaii!" Mom called.

Timmy yawned widely before rolling over and falling back asleep. Wanda poofed up a bucket filled with freezing cold water and splashed it on Timmy's face.

"I'M AWAKE, I'M AWAKE!" Timmy screamed, jumping out of bed.

"You're gonna be late sweetie." Wanda said innocently. "Your bags are packed, and your plane is leaving in fifteen minutes. We'll see you when you get home."

"You mean you're not coming with me!" Timmy asked.

"We have some...business to attend to." Wanda said. "Be good Timmy."

**_chapterendchapterendchapterend_**

Hmmm. What's Cosmo and Wanda doing? Why am I a helper to the Grim Reaper(attention I guess lol just kidding), and why did Vicky's mom be so mean. Thanx to all who reviewed me

**way2beme**: thank you

**venusgal100**: I no, she rocks. and yes, i actually do want cake

**Megaman-NG**:and so the plot thickens

well, RxR this is Trixie'sBestFriend over and out.


End file.
